themissingbookseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Redeemed
Redeemed is the eighth and final book in The Missing Series by Margaret Peterson Haddix. It was released on September 8, 2015. Redeemed is told from the point of view of Jordan Skidmore, Jonah's twin brother. Synopsis After traveling through history multiple times and finding out his original identity, Jonah thought he'd fixed everything. But some of his actions left unexpected consequences. His parents—and many other adults—are still stuck as teenagers. And now Jonah has a new sibling, an identical twin brother named Jordan. As odd as all this is for Jonah, it’s beyond confusing for Jordan. How does everyone in his family have memories of Jonah when he doesn’t? How can his annoying kid sister Katherine speak so expertly about time travel—and have people from the future treating her with respect? A few rash moves by Jordan send them all into the future—and into danger. What if he’s also the only one who can get them back to safety, once and for all? Extended Summary Picking up immediately where Revealed left off, a confused Jordan meets Jonah for the first time, despite Katherine claiming to have grown up with both of them as her brothers. Soon afterwards, Jordan is further confused when he sees his parents as teenagers and meets Angela DuPre, JB, and Chip Winston for the first time. The others try to explain to Jordan and his teenaged parents what is going on, but he angrily rejects them and impulsively sends his entire family into danger into the future. After Second freezes the Skidmore parents in time almost immediately after they arrive in the future, Jonah and Katherine take charge of the situation and attempt to explain time travel to Jordan, but they are frustrated by his lack of experience. Jonah, Jordan, and Katherine are sent by Curtis Rathbone to the scene of the Time Crash where a teenage Second, known as Kevin, falls from a fence and suffers a serious injury. Upon their arrival, Kevin steals their Elucidator and disappears. The three of them later escape with Deep Voice, and along with Doreen Smith and Tattoo Face, watch Second's life and learn about his connection with the Time Crash. The three of them later see Second turn Rathbone into a baby. After Jonah and Katherine argue with him, he freezes them also, leaving Jordan as the only person who can save time. He then sends Jordan to meet his younger self, Kevin, in a Time Hollow. Kevin, still paralyzed from his fall, attempts to escape to a futuristic hospital and leave Jordan behind. Jordan catches him and helps him receive treatment at the hospital after he passes out from his pain. Upon arrival at the hospital, Jordan is arrested immediately for "unauthorized time travel" by a girl named Cira, who lures him upstairs to be prosecuted by JB. Unbeknownst to Jordan, he has arrived at the hospital moments after Jonah and Gavin left the same hospital following their recoveries from bullet wounds (see Risked and Rescued). Having not yet learned of Jordan (due to the events of Revealed having not yet occurred at this time), the past-day JB assumes he is Jonah and asks him why he "is back so quickly". Jordan responds by warning JB that his whole family is in danger, however, JB misinterprets his warning and believes the Missing Children to be the ones in danger. JB wants to release "Jonah", but he cannot do so without getting in trouble due to "Jonah" having been arrested by the Time Agency. The two are later interrupted by Cira, who is struggling to restrain Kevin, who has recovered from his injuries and is trying to steal the confiscated Elucidator. Cira stuns him with her own Elucidator before JB intentionally drops the confiscated Elucidator on Jordan and allows him to escape to a Time Hollow. JB responds to Jordan's warning by traveling to Jonah's house with Angela, where the two are unaged into teenagers on the way, leading up to the events of Revealed. The adult Second finds Jordan at the Time Hollow and reveals to him that he was living in his own alternate universe (which he created in Torn) where time flows as he wants it to, until he destroys it by allowing people to alter their own timelines to the extent that his dimension collapsed due a to lack of integrity with time. He also reveals that he was the one who reaged JB at the end of Revealed, and was subsequently killed after doing so. Kevin then returns from the hospital and continues to clash with Jordan, who freezes him. Jordan convinces him to help him and the two watch the entire lives of Jonah, Jordan, and Katherine. Kevin agrees to share his reaging secret to Jordan under the promise that Jordan "takes care of him like his family". However, immediately after sharing the secret, Kevin inexplicably unages into a baby and the two are sent to Rathbone's office. Rathbone reveals he wants to kidnap Kevin and use him solely for business purposes. Jordan manages to escape to his house in the twenty-first century with Kevin, but Rathbone immediately sends them back. The two however bring along Jonah, Katherine, Linda, Michael, Chip Winston, JB, and Angela DuPre as reinforcements. Though Rathbone seemingly wins when he freezes them all, he is killed by the Elucidator that Second secretly rigged. Jordan later destroys the dangerous Elucidator. In the epilogue, Jordan delivers Kevin to his parents for them to adopt him. Angela and Hadley Correo reveal that they are getting married and will be adopting the unaged Gary and Hodge. Andrea also accepts Jonah as her boyfriend, having recovered from the deaths of her parents and her disastrous trip through time. Jonah, Jordan, and Katherine say goodbye to JB, who gives them a secret Elucidator to use in emergencies, despite time travel having otherwise been banned by the Time Agency. Characters * Jordan Skidmore * Jonah Skidmore * Katherine Skidmore * Linda Skidmore * Michael Skidmore * Angela DuPre * Chip Winston * JB * Second * Curtis Rathbone * James Reardon * Gary * Hodge * Andrea Crowell * Emily Quinn * Daniella McCarthy * Hadley Correo * Gavin Danes * Antonio Category:Book